


Risky Business

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Corruption (OC Universe), Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Hook-Up, One Shot, Other, Teasing, Tentacle Blowjobs, Tentacles, Wall Sex, basically the reader has a puss but their gender whatever you want it to be, gender ambiguous reader, its all tentacles babey, sex after first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: You have a headache so you go to the doctors office. However, the doctor seems really suspicious with the way he acts and the rumors you heard about him being an ex-scientist and a doctor who “kills patients”. Thankfully, he gives you headache medicine and treats you with kindness! Though you realize he’s kinda cute and he knows this, so he asks for a date as payment.Which in turn, will help you learn a lot more about him than you ever thought you would...





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> because sometimes you gotta write smut about your own oc, im shameless, i know
> 
> here's a link with pictures of the oc y/n will be fucking  
https://toyhou.se/3517514.azazel

The harsh footsteps stepping on porcelain tile couldn’t help but make you wince, your head already hurt from your intense migraine as it was, and that only added onto it! It didn’t help that this hospital seemed to have an odd smell to it, almost like a smell of lavender perfume dashed with rotting flesh... Sure, many areas in the demon realm smelt like flesh and blood but this time it seemed a little stronger than the usual. Maybe it was the lavender or your migraine making the smell unbearable, but still...

You couldn’t help but wonder whether the rumors about this place being a slaughterhouse are true or not, you thought those rumors were made only because this was the only hospital in the city but that smell made you ponder if they were right! Doctor Azazel’s room was locked too, soundproof as well. You wished you knew what was going on there! You also wondered just what Doctor Azazel looked like too, in his pictures his face always seemed to be hidden, his face hidden in the shadows. The only light you’d get were the light of his glasses; it was kind of disturbing to say the least.

Wow, maybe it would make sense that he could kill his patients if he’s that much of a weirdo-

“Here you go!” You hear a man childishly chime with a sharp smile on his face, holding out a yellow pill container with the migraine medication you asked for. He seemed nice, overly saccharine to be honest....

Was he messing with you? 

Whether it be from that presentation or the piercing pain in your head, you just glare at him. But Azazel seems to laugh at you for it, rather obnoxiously at that. “You should take them right away! Seems like that headache of you is messing up that pretty face of yours.”

What...?

_Okay. He had to be messing with you._

Your face goes pink despite all this, and oh how you wished you could control it! He looked so handsome outside of the weird pictures of him, for a nearing middle aged demon he didn’t have a shed of grey hair or wrinkles in the slightest! It was incredible, to say the least. Why didn’t he show his full face? Was he self conscious? Or was he hiding something...?

...You’re just going to be dodging the questions in your head for now. 

You avert your eyes away from his face. If you stared too much, maybe you’d start to think too lightly of him. Or you’d probably realize how his golden eyes had more colors to them and notice the details of the eyelashes, the typical sappy things that you’d rather not get into at the moment. Because what if he was dangerous? You’re not falling for a killer, no, you downright refuse! 

Maybe you should’ve snapped back to reality and not stare for so long, because he laughs again. But this time, it’s less piercing and obnoxious. It was more like a smug chuckle, like he could tell just what you were thinking, but his next lines didn’t seem like it, however. “Hmm, maybe you’re sick,” Azazel then moved one of his hands on your forehead, as you watch his hand move you notice those onyx black nails of his. They seemed to be sharp enough to make deep scratches into the skin... Did he ever cut his nails?

You can’t tell just how many times you’ve winced so far, until you feel his hand right on your forehead. After what seemed like decades, he pulls away, you snap back to reality and hear him utter with a purr, his eyes slightly closed in an alluring sense. “-In a _different_ way.”

And...? What’s that supposed to mean? This guy is so weird! The atmosphere seemed awkward, rather heated to be exact. Maybe it was just your body temperature, or maybe it was just his voice. You couldn’t tell, but he breaks the silence yet again and he’s back to his overly chipper tone, “Let me know if the medication works, and give me a call tomorrow okay?”

“-Alright...” You blink, trying to process everything that happened. Suddenly your head ached and you felt nauseated once more, so you quickly step out.

Though of course, before you step out Doctor Azazel tells you in rapid succession. “Two a day, you got that?”

You don’t even make a gesture, or a word at what he just said. Instead you just lazily pop those two pills in your mouth and make your way back home.

~~~

The next morning, you slowly rise from your slumber. 

Surprisingly, your head isn’t throbbing! It’s miraculously better! Would you even need to take two a day?

Ah, speak of Lucifer. Your head throbbed, but it wasn’t as severe as it was yesterday. 

You take the bottle of pills you had placed on your nightstand and place two in your mouth, grabbing a glass of water and gulping both the pills and the liquid down.

Now with that out of the way, you remembered that you have to call Doctor Azazel. He wanted to know how you were doing, after all...

You tap around on your phone, clicking your phone app and looking at your previous calls. Once you see the familiar phone number listed, you click on it then you wait until you hear a voice on the other side of the line.

“Oh, it’s _you_!” He chimes, overly enthusiastic as always. Does he ever ever feel upset...? He’s supposed to be a doctor, but he sounds as if he wants to put on a show.  
It confuses you greatly, but eh, you can appreciate some enthusiasm. Especially when your head stopped hurting so bad.

You smile gently, then reply back rather slowly. “Yeah, it is.” After a bit of silence, you begin to talk more. “Those pills really did the trick, I already feel a lot better. I think after this I won’t even need to take them.”

“That’s great to hear!”

You then realize, shouldn’t you pay him? You speak up and ask about payment, but this is where things get a little strange. 

“Ah,” The other voice replied in a calm manner, “No need to pay with cash. Just pay me by going out to dinner with me.”

“But-“

“Would you rather pay with money? Or would you rather eat and let me pay for it?” As rushing as he seemed, still kept his cool, no anger whatsoever. Just what was he up to? Why was he so weird?

“Doctors don’t usually-“

“Well, I’m not like other doctors, you know!” You could feel the smile on the other line and ah, man. You’re suddenly remembering just what he looked like and everything, you’re remembering how his sharp fangs were prominent when he smiled... How he got a little too close and uttered the most strangest seductive line you’ve ever heard in your life... Are you pink again? Yes, yes you are... 

Maybe you wouldn’t mind it whatsoever. Your thoughts about him being a possible killer seemed to fade away the stronger the attraction grew, even if he was one he probably wouldn’t kill you. After all, Doctor Azazel was very nice to you! If he wanted to kill you he wouldn’t be giving you some migraine medication, let alone asking you out on some sort of date as payment...

Azazel notes the silence and his tone becomes one of mockery, “Most of them wouldn’t take a dinner date as payment, you know. They’d usually charge you up for a few thousand coins. Maybe you should show some appreciation?”

God! You’re red now! Why is this happening?! is the only thing you can think of at the moment! If you tried to speak right now, you’d only sputter it like a fool so you don’t say a word.

“So, a yes then?” He teases.

You finally get the courage to reply back, “Y... yeah.”

“That’s great to hear! “I’ll be seeing you around midnight, at the Three Moons Bar.”

“Okay,” you reply, then raise an eyebrow as you try to ‘look’ at the other side of the line. “Will things be fine at the hospital? I think you’re still operating at that time, right?”

“No worries!” He replies without messing up his words, “My nurse will take care of everything!”

“Are you sure a nurse could take up that job?”

“She’s a woman of many talents, you know! She can handle it. It wouldn’t hurt to be gone for just a few hours.”

_A few hours... _

You don’t contemplate the fact this guy is letting the nurse cover his ass for some reason, but instead you think about dining with him for a few hours. Will you really be doing that? Dinner does _not_ last that long...

Did he want more, like maybe not just food on its own, but you? Your body? Hmm, well if so, that really wouldn’t be bad whatsoever. You wouldn’t quite mind that at all. It’s been a while since you’ve done such things anyways, you kind of missed it. Azazel wouldn’t be a bad catch, after all...

“Alright, that’s good.” You utter rapidly, feeling embarrassed about how your brain went down the gutter in a millisecond. “Midnight then, right?”

“Yep, midnight. Three Moons Bar. I’ll see you there! Bye bye!” 

Before you could even say a word, he cuts the call. Disappointing.

But oh well, you’re going to watch television all day on your day off then you’ll get ready for that date.

~~~

It’s now close to midnight. You turn off the tv with the remote, then get up and shift through your closet. You try not to pick your most provocative of outfits, but you may have slipped and picked it up anyways. Your hands just moved on their own! 

No, they didn’t. You were just wistfully thinking that he wanted to have sex with you. But after all, here in the realm of demons did many of them have a gigantic sexual appetite. Sometimes sexual intercourse was a form of payment in this realm. But maybe Azazel just wanted to go on a date with you and nothing else. It’d be a little strange, but it’s fitting for his nature...

...Which was still an enigma to you, to be honest.

You then go to the bathroom real quick to check on your physical appearance, touching it up so every part of you looked good. Once you were done, you put everything that you used away. Then you finally stepped out of your apartment and locked the door.

You have no problem making it to Three Moons whatsoever, you’ve been on many dates that you know the fancy restaurant well. You step inside and make eye contact with the tall man standing by the booth, you explain that you’re here under Azazel’s name.  
He says a bit peeved, putting his shoulder on the podium and rolling his eyes away from you. “Oh yeah, him. The guy who’s slacking off at his own job yet again.” However, as annoyed as he seemed he pointed at the table Azazel was at. You guess Azazel does this a lot since this man knows he’s slacking.

But wait - why does he go on so many dates? Is he a manwhore or something?  
That might mean he - no! You’re not thinking about how he’s like in bed yet! Maybe he goes here to get lunch or dinner or something, it’s really not that deep! You try to think to yourself, as you trot on over to go sit down.

However, you’re instantly complimented by Azazel and it puts you into place.

“Nice outfit,” he says, obviously eyeing every part of your body searching for the best parts. This was exactly what you wanted, but you can’t help but get flustered over it, only uttering a small ‘thanks’ to him.

He seems to change his ravenous expression to his typical warm one in seconds, telling you to sit down and have a chat with him. You comply and then the two of you chat on and off, only stopping for your meal and to take a drink.

Surprisingly enough, the tension wasn’t as charged as it was when you walked up to him. Doctor Azazel seemed like he wanted to genuinely know about your life and didn’t want to just leave you on the streets after your date! With that, you tell him a lot about yourself and your experiences in life. Such as your job, friends, pets you used to have, family... The usual small talk.

When you attempted to ask the same to him however, he was oddly vague. He mentioned having a wife and a daughter, but when you asked about it, light seemed to dance across his glasses. Not like the usual mysterious look he had in pictures taken of him, no. It was like a surge of sadness, one that ebbed in seconds and was hard to see. You thought that maybe he got divorced because he mentioned that he’d ‘never see them again’, before you could ask though, he tells you with a wave of a hand: “Let’s not talk about it.”

Even about his friends, he joked about having no friends but the nurse. But his laugh seemed a little grating, you started to think that he was trying his hardest to play a cheerful act, however, you can tell he was failing. You’ve heard his laugh too many times for the past few hours to know what his genuine laughter sounded like.

You start to remember some news about a young scientist and an experiment gone wrong that killed his group and some of his visitors. Many of the demons said it was Azazel and remembering that as you talk to Azazel begins to make you morbidly curious. But then again, rumors flew around like wildfire here. They varied, sometimes he was a helpless victim and other times he was a cold blooded murderer. You didn’t know just what to believe! But you leaned more towards a certain route that wasn’t like either of them: That he was kind. You also believed he was also hiding things too. You wanted proper answers and now, it should’ve been Azazel initiating this move but instead you decide to do it first.

“Let’s go to your house, Doctor Azazel.” You say gripping his hand laying on the table. It threw him off guard entirely, his eye widening at that sudden touch. “I want to know the real you. I want to know what you’re hiding-“ 

Your eyes intently look at his, “You don’t have to hide. Whatever your hiding, I won’t hate you for it, I promise.”

He seemed to stare, jaw agape and all. You can tell that maybe, just maybe, you broke that gigantic mask of his!  
Or you thought you did, anyways. Azazel ended up bursting in laughter at you which caused your face to burn up in embarrassment! You looked like a complete idiot right now!  
“Why would I hide things about my life from you? That’s too silly!” He says, wiping a tear from his eye from laughter. “I promise you I wouldn’t want to do that to you of all demons.”

Azazel closed his eyes, regaining his composure then looks back at you a calm gentle expression on his face, “But yes, you can come over.” He then gets closer to your face, saying his last line in a whisper for nobody else but you to hear _”Maybe it’d be easier for you to stay the night. You know, for the both of us?”_

It is going that route isn’t it?  
_Oh man._  
It is.  
Your logical side hates this, because you feel like Azazels trying to divert you. But the side that’s guided by your crush - and also lust over the doctor ends up taking over in the end. You’re actually perfectly okay with this!

With that, you nod saying, “You’re right. It’d be better to sleep at your place for the time being. From my apartment and Three Moons it takes a while to get here...”

“Well - see? It is better for the both of us after all! I live only a few blocks away!”

You just nod your head, then soon after Azazel paid the bill. As the waiter from earlier showed up, he sighed in annoyance. Azazel poked fun at his expression too, just like he does with yours. Just then, the waiter got annoyed and was close to stating the whole story about an odd experience between him and two other demons he brought over beforehand. However Azazel ‘shh’d’ him with his finger, then stepped off and gestured you to follow him out of the door. All before you can hear some juicy gossip.

As you walk outside with Azazel, side to side from each other, things seem to be quite relaxing. The only noise at the moment seemed to be the bustle and nearby conversations in the crowd. The weather was peaceful too, there was a decent gust of wind and the usual red sky was tinted with hints of indigo and navy blue. If you looked closely, you could see one of the two moons out there! It was a nice quiet moment, maybe more romantic then the date you had just a while ago. You just wanted to gaze at the scenery, maybe take a few quick glances at Azazel every now and then too.

But then you suddenly something cold and slimy rub up against your upper thigh, it instantly makes you bewildered and causes you look around on impact, but you noted that nothing was there! You look back up at Azazel, but he seems to have not noticed! His expression hasn’t changed in the slightest, either. So this _probably_ wasn’t of his doing, despite his Cheshire temperament.

_How weird..._  
Maybe it was just the wind. It is kind of breezy outside, but did it ever feel like that? No, it didn’t. Maybe it was some weird pervert? You hoped not. However, this slime you felt on your leg after that couldn’t help but bug the crap out of you!

But oh well, it was nothing to think about now, because you’re now walking up to the apartment complex, after you climb up some metallic steps and walk down the hallway together, you eventually get to Azazel’s apartment door.

“Looks like we’re finally here!” He chimes, grabbing a few keys and unlocking his door. Once he steps in and opens it just for you, without a word. Only a small smile, you appreciate it though, thanking him as you step in. He soon follows in alongside you.

You had to say, it looked and smelled a lot nicer than the hospital. The living room area was quite simplistic, you could note the auburn coffee table and the black couch right away. They were almost geometric at most, if you didn’t know better, you’d think you were just shopping at a furniture store. The place was extremely clean, you couldn’t see any dust in sight and there was barely much mess on the table! You could see something that looked like a Venus Fly Trap with sharp teeth, but the good thing was that it was rather minuscule. The most it could do for anyone is bite their finger or something, nothing more.

You look back at the couch and remember you should probably ask something important - just where are you sleeping tonight?

You then look at Azazel who was just walking ahead of you towards a room on the right, he turned to look at you, almost about to say something but you beat him first.

“Doctor Azazel, uh...”  
This was a lot more awkward to word out than you thought! You look down at your now folded hands, then look up at Azazel sheepishly. “Where... where am I sleeping tonight? Do you have a guest room?”

“You’re sleeping in here-“ He points at the door he was about to walk in. “- My room.”

His room?!

“What?!” You exhale, absolutely bewildered. Sure, you were expecting something, but you thought you’d sleep on the couch at least!

“Are you that shocked? After all we’ve done together?” His face turns into a pout, yet you can easily tell he’s only over-exaggerating to get on your nerves. “Isn’t this what you want?”

Oooooh! You wanted to teach him a lesson right now! You stomp on over and walk over to him, looking up at him. You’re honestly close to making out with him just so he doesn’t fuck with you in a figurative sense at this point!

Instead, you’ll just be blunt. Play his game. See how he likes it.

With a smirk laced with annoyance and a little of the best seduction you can muster, you tell him: “Yeah, it is.”

“Of course,” He grins at you, his usual polite one bit you can feel like he’ll jump on you at any moment. Much like how a lion hunts down his prey, “You want to know that I’m not hiding anything, and I’ll let you see _everything_. “

With that he turns around and pushes the door behind him open and lo and behold, it’s his bedroom. If you didn’t see the family portrait on his nightstand, you would think this was a hotel or something! All you could really see was a clothes drawer with a tv stacked onto it, the bed, and two nightstands. There was also another door in there, by the looks of it, it seemed to be a closet.

First, that family portrait catches your intrigue. It’s a dumb question, but you ask it anyways. “Is this your wife and daughter?”

“It is.”

“I see.” You set it down gently then walk down towards the closet. “Your wife was really pretty, cute kid, too.”

“Yeah.” He replies, a little coldly at that. He only just silently watched you explore his room some more.

“Doctor Azazel, whats in your-“ Just as you push the door open and catch a quick glimpse of a peculiar looking skull and something that looked to be a sawed off limb in jars, you’re suddenly pushed into the wall with a strong force of a mysterious nature. Before you could even look at the closet again, the door seems to slam on his own and you’re lifted up against the wall. Azazel swiftly moved close to you too, planting his lips onto yours. In an instant, he’s moving your tongue across your lips, then prodding inside and searching for your own tongue.

Is he doing this during a ghost visit? Seriously?!  
You bite his lip roughly to get him to stop for just one second, then pull away. There’s a time and a place for heated moments and this definitely wasn’t one just yet!  
Thankfully, as you parted from the kiss, that kind ghost set you back down on the ground! You don’t seem to note that this ghost left a slimey substance, just like the wind did earlier. You just take the chance to lecture Azazel instead.  
“Really, Azazel!” You dont even say his profession before his name at this point, “When there’s a ghost here?”

“...Ghost sighting?” He had to laugh, didn’t he? In fact he did, cocking an eyebrow at your insinuation. “Dear, this isn’t a ghost sighting-“  
You instantly see a flicker behind Azazel, then gigantic dark purple tentacles seemed to sprout from thin air behind him. If he doesn’t answer his question, you’ll think that those tentacles are the ghostly creature stirring a ruckus.  
“This is a part of my body.” 

You then truly note, it’s definitely attached. You know demons never have tentacles latched onto their backs like this, but that only stirs your morbid curiosity. You thought his closet was interesting? Hell no! Those tentacles were _much_ more appealing!

You wanted to see what exactly those tentacles could do to you, you wanted to see just how Azazel could pleasure you and fill you to the brim. You know that in the outer surface, humans have made really strange pornography involving tentacles. You always thought it looked to be too much to handle, but there was another side of you desired that intense stimulation. All orifices of your body being filled with tentacles, all of them moving across you and wrapping you up. You secretly craved it.

And now? You had that wet dream right in front of you. 

You try to make your move for real this time, tip toeing and grabbing Azazel’s shoulder but before you could do that...

...Your thighs are instantly grabbed by two the gigantic tentacles and you’re hoisted up and pushed against the wall then after that, you feel one wrapping snug across your waist and another holding onto your back. Azazel then pushes you right against his own body grabbing a hold of your upper thighs, in turn moving his own tentacles a little so he can grab your own skin. You instantly feel his heat against yours and then he cups your cheek and gives your lips a rough lick before entering once more. You feel the heat only getting stronger as you both start to intertwine passionately without you worrying about yet another ‘ghost’. But speaking of ghosts question to ask, so you break it off once you have to breathe.

“S...” You exclaim, winded and out of the breath. “The... that thing I felt outside earlier... It was you.”

“Mhm..” Azazel hums, “You’re such a good patient, finally putting the pieces together.”

You get your reward with another kiss, more flames burrowing than the next one. Azazel then grinds roughly against you, causing you to moan into the kiss. You grind, but it’s much more gentle.

You push off his labcoat in an instant, making it drop to the ground. This causes him to move the other tentacles he has to push your top slowly off, the tentacles sliding across your skin as he did made you shiver in delight. Sadly enough, that feeling was gone in seconds as your top drops to the ground. But he recognizes your reaction towards the sensations and glides them across your chest and moves them across your nipples, making you moan out more.

When you start again though, Azazel pulled away from the kiss. Probably because ‘there’s no fun in not hearing you like this’, he wasn’t speaking but you could tell he would. He was looking at you, no, analyzing you. Seeing what would make you tick, what brings you the most pleasure. The gaze only makes you tick even more, you’d strip off his bottom half too, if you weren’t strapped in by those tentacles!

You’re realizing, however, that even without those things Azazel would probably not want you taking the initiative. During the past few minutes, you’ve started to realize that by his actions and when he talks, you can definitely tell he’s not the type that wants to submit. 

“I can tell you’re enjoying this,”

“No shit.” You exclaim, heated from the stimulation. 

“Hmm, is that really the way you should talk? Even on the brink of pleasure? You interrupted what I was going to say.” He knows you just want him to fuck you already, so he’s not angered. He doesn’t look peeved in the slightest either, rather devious in an arousing sense that is to say. “Guess I’ll have to shut you up.” He says low, like it’s from the back of his throat.

With that, a tentacle prods your mouth open and worms it’s way inside, causing you to breathe roughly and gasp. Despite how the girth filled your mouth, it doesn’t make you gag. Right now, it’s not too far enough in to go in deep at the back of your throat, thankfully. Azazel probably wouldn’t do that anyways, considering he wanted to quiet you down.

However, you felt pretty mischievous and didn’t exactly want Azazel to get everything he wanted at the same time. You try to move your tongue across it, hoping for a favorable reaction.

Which you manage successfully, you feel the tentacle jolt and Azazel to gasp sharply. One win for you!

You then pull it out of your mouth with a pop, so you can get focus more on getting one of your hands to grab the shaft of it before it moved away. You grab the shaft and move your tongue across it before taking as much in as you can.

At least now you finally got control, and you loved it. You could notice a spec of dark purple on his face, right as he was under your spell. 

You keep it up, managing to get it close to the back of your throat without a problem like you may have originally thought thanks to the tentacles’ lubricant. 

You continue moving it in and out of your mouth, looking up from your own lashes time to time. Still flustered. That was a good thing, maybe you’ll keep this up until he’s close to release-

But your little fun is then ruined when Azazel starts to get stubborn, he pulls his tentacle quickly out of your mouth and moves it to grab your wrists and yank them upwards.

He wags a finger at you, clicking his lips to make a ‘tsk’ noise “No taking the control unless I say so!”

“Then why let me do what I did just now?”

After you say that, Azazel sharply pulled his finger away. “...Uh... Because I wasn’t expecting that?” He’s trying so hard to keep his cool, but you see that favorable purple on his face show up once more with a few blinks.

“Hmm, you can do what you want but it doesn’t change the fact I had dominance over you for a few seconds.” You tease, knowing exactly that you’re going to engage him to fuck you roughly. If it wasn’t control you wanted, it was that of course. 

He’s silent but his movement is fast, he got one tentacle to strip the bottom part of your outfit and undergarments in seconds. You can’t even react because it was that fast! Then one grabs a hold of his belt pulling it off, then his own pants and boxers too in the process. It’s real funny to you how compared to the tentacles right in front of you, his length alone could make you on the verge of salivation even if it was a rather average length for a demon.

You look from his length to back up at him, practically pleading with your eyes for him to shove it inside you. He knows your desperation, just giving exhaling a ‘hmm’ and telling you “This is a much better look for you, you know?” 

You look away, biting your lip in embarrassment. You know you’re under his control now and there’s nothing you can do about it, but you don’t mind whatsoever. But there was that curiosity of what he was going to do next. You had an idea, but at the same time, you didn’t. You’d ask if he could clog up every hole you have, but there was still that stubborn part of you that refused to be completely submissive.

But by the looks of things, you may be getting what you want. You feel one tentacle tap gently at your clit, causing you to shiver in an instant. Then it begins to properly circle around it for a while before moving down to stroke your inner lips, all before moving down towards your entrance to slide inside of you. Instantly, you gasp out, engaging the owner of said tentacles to push in and out nice and slow for you.

Though speaking of that owner, he yanked it out after a while causing you to whine out, “...Why stop..?”

“An eye for an eye,” He jeers, “Besides, this is only the beginning.”

“Beginning?” You can’t help but ask, you’re actually close to asking what he means by beginning but he interrupts you before you even get the chance to.

“You’ll see.”

Then he gets back to work, you feel that tentacle move down towards your other hole, giving it the same stroke as it did to your pussy. It’s a feeling you surprisingly aren’t quite used to, but the wet sensation still causes you to get some pleasure out of it. Then when it enters you, you can’t help but moan out as it begins to move briskly inside of you.

Then on the other end, something warm and inserts itself into you and you have a good idea what it is, it was a far too familiar feeling to not know. But at the same time, this was very different than the usual. You felt like you were seeing stars! The sensations call you to yell out a “Fuck” in between gasps and moans. On instinct both of your hands, now free, grab onto his back.

It’s probably a good thing that Azazel had his turtleneck sweater still on him, because you were grabbing on aggressively with every thrust you felt, both cold and hot sensations inside of you. You knew for a fact that you’d would have definitely left some rough scratches in his back if it weren’t protected. Just briefly you wonder if Azazel’s neighbors would be hearing any of this, but you just assume they’re fast asleep or out busy. 

But even if they were? You wouldn’t care. The pleasure you were feeling right now made being caught _worth_ it. 

Then both the tentacle appendage and the dick inside you seemed to move faster and deeper inside of you. In turn, you try to match those thrusts. Though it’s nigh impossible, as Azazel seemed to move too fast. Yet you wanted to get as much inside as you possibly can. You know you’re at least getting much of his dick burrowed inside you, the tentacle? Probably impossible... 

But your mind didn’t seem to listen, it wanted to get _all_ of it inside you. It just felt so good!

You wonder if Azazel is feeling the same, sure, you can feel his thrusts. But you never seemed to hear him make the sounds you’ve been making, only your sounds and the indecent sound of skin slapping and wet noises. It takes a while to realize that he’s just makes quiet noise, whether it’s his nature or his attitude that makes it so, you don’t know. You wish, however, you can turn the volume up.

Seems like nature itself did that for you, because as you felt his cock throb hard on the verge of release inside of you heard a husky moan.

You realize that you too, are on the verge of release as you feel your pussy throb. You yell out that you’re about to cum, to which Azazel replies with a breathy “Me too.”

Then some final thrusts are made, then you feel Azazel’s cum fill your pussy to the brim. You’re satisfied, yet disappointed all at once because you learned then and there Azazel’s tentacles didn’t ejaculate like they did in plenty of the porn you’ve seen. Instantaneously, you feel your own fluids leak a bit outside of you. Your vision is now clouded white as Azazel’s grip softens on you and the tentacles set you down gently.

You two look at each other, catching your breath. It takes you a while to muster a “That was... amazing.” at him. Though you get a little peeved and regret saying that when he replies with, “...That’s what I’m usually told.”

_Could this guy read the environment and know that's not the right time for snarky commentary?_  
Well. At least he knows his abilities. You’re exhausted after the deed, so you grab your clothes and step away to go to the bathroom. 

Azazel doesn’t pester you or ask what you’re doing, thankfully. As he takes the hint you need to freshen up and head to the bathroom after sex. To your dismay, he doesn’t ask to join you in the shower, because you know you two aren’t in a proper relationship to be romantically intimate. But he is kind enough to give you one of his old dress shirts to sleep in, which you appreciate.

After your shower, you put the shirt on and get into bed. Your eyes search for Azazel to find him close to the door putting on his lab coat and shoes. Strange... he’s not going to fall asleep with you like you expected?

You’re in a daze, between conscious and unconscious. But you ask him, “Where are you going?”

“Something came up.” Azazel says with that same secretive icy tone he showed to you plenty of times. “I have to go help the nurse. She’s having some troubles with a patient.”

“Is that so?” You blink hard, then you flop your head onto his pillow and start to fall asleep. “Good night and good luck... See you tomorrow.”

You don’t hear him tell you good night, because now you’re truly fast asleep. Your intuition too has halted, even though that was a pretty obvious hint he was hiding something from you. But would you even know what he was hiding? What if he truly needed to help his nurse cure a patient after all?

One things for certain though, Azazel really is a man of many mysteries and many talents.


End file.
